littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Trek
Blood Trek is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 52th case of the game. It is the fourth case set in Daisywood. Plot Chief MacLeod dispatched Fatiha to patrol Paravalley Productions, a movie set where a new science fiction movie (Cosmic Trek) was currently being produced. Meanwhile, Nora and the player headed to the crash site of the Liberty Agency's satellite, N.O.R.A., only to find Spike Reinhard, former actor and FBI agent, stabbed to death and antique collector Annabel Brogan severely injured. Nora, Roxanne, and the player then found out that the killer had taken N.O.R.A.'s hard drive. The five people were labelled as suspects: Gene Nimoy (director), Christabel Reagan (ghostwriter), Ernesto Pereira (actor and Judge Pereira's nephew), Annabel Brogan (antique collector), and Sarah McQueen (actress). While searching for evidences, Roxanne goes to the crash site to found the file contain the list of possessing victims claimed by Night Spirit. Before she do so, Roxanne heard Fatiha's scream and rushed to wrestling with a masked man. The player throws the gas bomb at him so Roxanne and Fatiha could escape. Mid-investigation, Roxanne agreed to help the player with the murder investigation, despite her possible instability. Annabel Brogan regained consciousness and told the team that she and Reinhard had met in the space hotel. Later on, President Sawyer Dawson formally cut his country's ties with the regime army after Gene Nimoy was suspected. They then found out that Annabel had stopped Reinhard from giving the Liberty crucial information. Later, Roxanne and the player found enough evidence to arrest the co-star and fellow Project Deathstalker Ernesto Pereira, Judge Pereira's nephew. Initially pleading innocence, Ernesto admitted to hijacking the satellite to land in the Daisywood and taking the hard drive, while also killing FBI agent Reinhard and attempting to kill Annabel and Fatiha because the two were after the drive. He claimed that he did it for Vermilion Master, who appreciated his skills more than the Crystal Agency ever did. Ernesto's despicable crimes were grounds for his enraged uncle Pereira to sentence him to life in prison without chance of parole. During The Rise of Night Spirit (4/6), General Gibson and the player went inside the satellite to find the hard drive. They found proof that the hard drive was resistant to the cold. Gibson also reported that Ernesto had placed something in an ice box in the space hotel, which Fatiha and the player found. They found the hard drive inside the ice box, from which Nora was able to decrypt and retrieve all the data except for one file. Chief MacLeod ordered Roxanne and the player to check up on Sarah McQueen, an actress and a recent satanic cult who was currently receiving threats of all sorts. After a talk with Sarah at Paravalley Productions, Roxanne and the player found an anonymous threat letter on the set, addressed to the actress. Hisao analyzed the letter, and deduced that it was sent to Sarah by none other than the Deathstalker, just like how they sent Farhan a letter when he left the cult twelve years before. Hisao and the player then rushed to Sarah only to find her possessed, making her the third victim of Night Spirit's satanic cult's scheme. Despite being a satanic forces, she was still possessed by the Night Spirit to ensure that she stayed in the cult. Soon after, the director Gene Nimoy was found possessed, too, Later, Fatiha, Roxanne, and the player assembled in the control room only to discover Chief MacLeod possessed as well. Fatiha immediately suggested the player partner up with Hisao to find the one liable for the possessing of Gene, the Chief, and at least three other people, along with planning an attack during the Daisywood films awards. Fatiha volunteered to guard the Chief at the meantime. Soon, the player found a picture of the Chief with the leader's handwriting. With Gertrude's analysis, the leader of the satanic cult was revealed to be none other than Christabel Reagan, a familiar Project Deathstalker and the ghostwriter.The duo did not hesitate to arrest the cult leader, and Christabel quickly admitted her possessing fiasco. She also claimed that she had succeeded to her predecessor as the Project Deathstalker's leader 50 years ago and also as the serial killer of Rees' relatives under Vermilion Master's order. However, she would not let the police take the Deathstalker down without a fight. She then shot herself in order to resist arrest and to protect her leader, taking her satanic forces' secrets to the grave. Moments after the disastrous event, Hisao insisted that the player keep an eye on the imminent Daisywood Films Awards ceremony just in case the Deathstalker's leader still had something in his mind, though he would have to find a way to exorcise Chief MacLeod from the forces of unseen supernatural. Roxanne became nervous as the awards show was getting closer and closer, and so Fatiha promised that she would get to the bottom of everything. The Liberty Agency then went to Daisywood Films Awards Theater to find Vermilion Master and to show General Gibson the hard drive. Summary Victim *'Spike Reinhard' Murder Weapon *'Army Knife' Killer *'Ernesto Pereira' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses lemon lotion. *The suspect practices karate. *The suspect has a black hole. *The suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses lemon lotion. *The suspect wears makeup. *The suspect has a black hole. *The suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses lemon lotion. *The suspect practices karate. *The suspect wears makeup. *The suspect has a black hole. *The suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices karate. *The suspect wears makeup. *The suspect has a black hole. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses lemon lotion. *The suspect practices karate. *The suspect wears makeup. *The suspect has a black hole. Killer's Profile *The killer uses lemon lotion. *The killer practices karate. *The killer wears makeup. *The killer has a black hole. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Rise of Night Spirit (4/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Daisywood Category:Copyrighted Images